Alphabet
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: urutan alphabet yang menyertai kisah cinta mereka.. yaoi, SasuNaru... flame apa tidak, Ryu tidak peduli... hanya untuk melepaskan penat, silahkan dinikmati
1. Chapter 1

Ryu has come back... kembali dari hiatus, Ryu mau memberikan cerita hiburan buat minna semua..

Mengapa cerita ini lahir?

Karena Ryu lagi pusing dengan pelajaran ryu.. maka, lahirlah cerita gaje bin aneh ini..

Karena ryu sedikit bingung dengan lanjutan ceritaanya, maka untuk chappy ini mulai dari A sampai C saja ya...

Alphabet

Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : romance

Warning : cerita pendek, aneh, kurang inspirasi, gaje, gila, dan tidak romantis sama sekali..

A : angin

Naruto semakin mengeratkan jaketnya ketika dirasakannya angin malam semakin berhembus, menggelitik kulit tannya. Sesekali, bibirnya bergerak tidak jelas seraya melihat sebuah jam yang tersemat dengan indah di pergelangan tangannya itu.

Tidak lama berselang, dapat dirasakannya sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya, sedangkan sebuah dagu bertengger dengan tidak sopannya di leher Naruto, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma alami yang menguar di tubuhnya. "Aku cemburu Dobe" suara baritone mengalun dengan indahnya di antara keheningan malam. Iris safir miliknya tampak memutar matanya, bosan sekaligus tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan sang kekasih.

_Hening_

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau keluar malam, kau tahu, angin bisa membuatmu kedinginan dan memberikan kesempatan jaket murahanmu itu memberikan kehangatan lain selain tubuhku" ucap Sasuke mengartikan keheningan itu kalau Naruto terlalu Dobe untuk mencerna perkataannya.

Wajah manis milik Naruto berkedut kesal, tidak terima dengan hinaan bernada datar dari Sasuke "Memangnya siapa yang membuatku berdiri di sini selama kurang lebih 2 jam 10 menit 13 detik hah. Kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan ya, sekarang kau harus menggantinya" bentak Naruto kasar, memberontak dari pelukan erat Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya "Menggantinya?.. mengganti apa?" ucap Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Mengganti rasa dinginmu?. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau tidak akan merasakan dingin itu lagi Naru-koi" desah Sasuke pelan, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di leher sensitive Naruto.

Mulut Naruto mangap-mangap bak ikan koi kehabisan nafas, tidak tahu dan tidak bisa membalas apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Jangan macam-macam Uchiha, atau kau akan.."

"Akan apa?" potong Sasuke cepat, dirapatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Naruto sukses membuat Naruto merasa risih disertai semburat pink yang lama kelamaan semakin menjalar di wajahnya. "Lebih baik, siapkan dirimu Dobe. Sebentar lagi hawanya akan terasa panas" bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktive.

"_gawat" _inner Naruto berkeringat dingin, melangkahkan kakinya mundur namun gagal karena dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi entah kemana, bahkan author pun tidak tahu.

B : banci

Seperti hari-hari yang lalu, saat ini Naruto dan kawan-kawan meliputi semua Uke se Konoha High School tengah mengadakan acara makan siang bersama di atap sekolah mereka.

Apakah kantin mereka kecil sampai-sampai mereka harus makan siang di atap sekolah?.

WTH. Tentu saja tidak. Kantin mereka bahkan 3 kali lebih besar dibandingkan dengan lapangan sepak bola, mengingat Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang paling terkenal plus terfavorite di seluruh Jepang.

Lalu? Ada apa dengan mereka?

Alasan mereka lebih memilih makan siang di atap sekolah ia lah mereka lebih leluasa bercanda, tanpa harus mengindahkan tatapan terganggu yang mungkin saja mereka dapatkan, mengingat dua diantara mereka sangat berisik.

Ditengah acara, datanglah sekumpulan cowok keren bin berwajar datar semua di depan mereka. Sasuke, selaku ketua langsung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu pemuda manis bersurai pirang yang tampaknya lebih memilih untuk memakan bekal makan siangnya daripada harus melihat wajah masam sang kekasih.

"Dobe, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke gondok di kacangin oleh sang Uke.

"Pikir saja sendiri" ucap Naruto ketus.

"Aku salah apa sih?" tanya Sasuke mulai dramatis, mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya, sekilas mirip wajah Orochimaru diputusin oleh Manda (?).

Ahh, lupakan kalimat lebay nan gila di atas, mari kita ulangi sekali lagi.

"Gaara, ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Neji ikut bingung, diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari Seme lainnya.

"Tadi dia dikatakan cantik dan seperti wanita oleh Sai" jelas Gaara mengetuk kepalanya dengan sumpit, tidak yakin dengan penjelasannya sendiri.

"Memang benar kok" balas Sasuke membenarkan.

CTAK..

Empat perempatan tercetak dengan jelasnya di dahi Naruto, disertai dengan aura tidak mengenakkan dari tubuh Naruto. "Apa kau bilang tadi, Teme" teriak Naruto tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh Sasuke, terlebih lagi Sasuke adalah seorang kekasih yang seharusnya memihak padanya, bukan sebaliknya. Cukup sudah, Naruto sudah tidak tahan, dengan cepat Naruto merapikan perlengkapan makan siangnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebelum sebuah lengan kekar menariknya dalam dekapan hangat. Sontak, wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, bukan dalam arti marah melainkan sebaliknya, _blushing. _

"Dia adalah seorang putri, tapi dalam kehidupan dulu. Oleh karena itu, ia begitu manis sampai sekarang meskipun sosoknya sebagai seorang lelaki" gumam Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak manis Teme" protes Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke tidak peduli. Asalkan Naruto tidak ngambek lagi, ia akan merasa baik-baik saja karena bisa dipastikan nanti malam ia tidak harus tidur di sofa lagi.

"Dasar pasangan yang aneh" batin mereka kecuali SasuNaru tentunya, karena diberikan tontonan yang luar binasa dari keduanya.

C : cinta

Umumnya, setiap pasangan kekasih di dunia selalu atau setidaknya pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' atau apapun kepada pasangannya. Namun, tidak bagi pasangan SasuNaru kita satu ini. Sebenarnya, Naruto dari dulu sangat ingin mendengar pernyataan cinta atau setidaknya kata sayang atau kata mesra apapun selayaknya pasangan lainnya. Sempat ia iri dengan Gaara yang setiap detik selalu mendengar kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' dari sang seme, Neji. Begitu juga dengan Kiba, meskipun Shikamaru orangnya pemalas, namun ia pernah mendengarkan kalimat 'sayang' dari Shikamaru yang tentu saja di tujukan untuk Kiba. Nah dia? Kata sayang saja tidak pernah, apalagi cinta. "Hidup memang tragis" pikir Naruto miris.

"**Ingin rasanya mendengar kalimat cinta meluncur di bibir kakumu itu, Teme" **Tulisnya di sebuah memo kecil di di atas meja samping sofanya, berharap ia bisa menghilangkan perasaan kesal beserta marah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Ting Tong

Naruto menghela nafas berat−terganggu dengan suara bel apartementnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. "Mungkin saja tetangga apartement baru itu" pikirnya menerka-nerka. Dengan berat hati, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, dan..

Ceklek

Tadaa~

Naruto mendapatkan nilai nol besar, karna bukan tetangga baru yang menemuinya melainkah kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto menganga, tidak percaya dengan kedatangan mendadak Sasuke, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke pasti akan menelponnya untuk bertamu ke apartementnya. "Bukannya kau ada urusan ke Iwa" lanjut Naruto sambil mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

"Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan dua huruf menyebalkan itu, Teme" protes Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal yang hanya kembali ditanggapi oleh Sasuke dengan 2 huruf andalannya itu. "Buatkan aku makanan Dobe, aku lapar" perintah Sasuke datar, lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu milik Naruto.

"Menyebalkan" dengus Naruto, meskipun ia tetap saja berjalan ke arah dapurnya untuk membuatkan masakan buat Sasuke.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selagi ia menanti masakan Naruto, tidak sengaja melihat sebuah memo kecil yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah memo dengan sampul rubah chuby berekor sembilan, hewan kesukaan sang kekasih. Di gerakkan tangannya membuka selembar demi selembar, sampai mata onixnya menangkap sebuah kalimat yang tampaknya baru saja ditulis Naruto.

_**Ingin rasanya mendengar kalimat cinta meluncur di bibir kakumu itu, Teme**_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tidak terima dengan tulisan Naruto yang menyebut bibirnya kaku. Tersenyum simpul, Sasuke kembali menutup memo itu dan mengembalikannya di tempat yang semula.

Tidak lama berselang, Naruto datang membawakan semangkok besar ramen miso lengkap dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke kembali tersenyum penuh arti. "Tampaknya ini akan sulit" batin Sasuke. Tanpa mengucap apapun, Naruto meletakkan mangkok itu di depan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju jendela karena di apartementnya hanya ada satu sofa tunggal.

Namun, Sasuke tidak memakannya, ia malah berjalan ke arah Naruto dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Naruto, kita putus"

Naruto mematung hanya dengan satu ucapan singkat Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah ia jalani 5 tahun ini hancur. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Mata safirnya menyiratkan rasa kecewa, sedih dan marah, "Kenapa?" lirih Naruto berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di depan pacar –mantan pacarnya− itu.

"Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini, sangat lelah dan setelah hubungan kita selama ini, aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu, bahwa aku.."

Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya, menghirup dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Bahwa aku mencintaimu bukan menyukaimu lagi. Maukah kau menikah denganku Uzumaki Naruto dalam keadaan sakit, sedih dan untuk selamanya" lanjut Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Naruto, sukses membuat sang empu menganga tidak percaya.

"Hiks.. dasar bodoh.. hiks.. aku ini bukan perempuan bodoh" protes Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya.

"Ya, aku tau itu" balas Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

.

.

Omake

Hanya ini dulu guys.. besok ryu lanjut..

See you minna..

Oh ya, mind to review and review...?


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the new fict Ryu.. #bahasanya hancur

Hari ini, Ryu mau memberikan atau lebih tepatnya meng-updet cerita baru Ryu.. chapter ke 2 dari fict ryu berjudul Alphabet ini sungguh memuaskan..

Kenapa memuaskan?

Karena Ryu bisa menghilangkan penat seusai sekolah dengan menulis fict gaje ini..

Kenapa baru updet sekarang?

Karena (lagi) Ryu tidak punya pulsa modem dan baru kesampaian sekarang...

Nah, untuk chappy saat ini saya mau memberikan minna semua dari D sampai F.. semoga minna senang.. akhir kata, SELAMAT MENIKMATI MINNA...

Alphabet

Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : romance

Warning : cerita pendek, aneh, kurang inspirasi, boys love story, gaje, gila, dan tidak romantis sama sekali..

Enjoy it?

D : Damn!

Semua orang mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda. Baik itu dalam hal yang kecil sampai ke hal yang besar. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Jika semua orang berpendapat menabung itu baik untuk kesehatan, maka ia akan berpendapat lain tentang hal itu.

Menabung itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Itulah yang selalu terpatri dalam pikirannya sejak ia menikah dengan Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ah, salahkan saja Naruto yang dengan mudahnya membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengubah pendapatnya itu.

Mengapa demikian?, mari kita simak cerita berikut ini.

Ehem, seperti cerita pada umumnya, cerita ini akan kita mulai pada pagi yang damai dan tenang di kota Konoha. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah apartement mewah milik pasangan SasuNaru yang masih menjadi pengantin baru yang baru beberapa bulan mereka tempati bersama. Pagi ini, seperti biasa layaknya seorang suami, Sasuke sedang asik-asiknya minum kopi hitam miliknya sembari membaca koran pagi di temani Naruto yang sedang asik-asiknya menonton kartun di ruang keluarga.

"Teme" panggil Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi.

"Hn"

"Menurutmu, apa kita harus berhemat bulan ini?" tanya Naruto agak ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Sasuke balik. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya pertanda bahwa ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku pikir, kita terlalu boros bulan ini. Aku hanya tidak suka menghabiskan seluruh uang gajimu Teme" jawab Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan mengacak rambut jabrik Naruto. ah, betapa senangnya mempunyai Uke sebaik Dobe, pikir Sasuke. "Baiklah, Dobe" ucap Sasuke akhirnya, setelah itu mengecup bibir merah Naruto dan berangkat ke Kantornya.

.

.

Skip time, Malam harinya..

Sepulang kerja tidak biasanya Sasuke langsung tepar di sofa ruang keluarga. Pekerjaan yang terlalu padat hari ini mampu membuatnya kelelahan sampai-sampai ia bisa saja langsung pergi ke alam mimpi kalau tidak di ancam tidak diberikan 'jatah' oleh sang Uke.

"Teme, cepat mandi" teriak Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke sehingga membuat sang empu mengerang perlahan. Ingin protes tetapi tidak bisa. Tampaknya si Dobe miliknya ini mempunyai sebuah jutsu tidak terlihat yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal tidak suka di perintah itu menurut _hanya_ padanya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke sekenanya, mengucek berkali-kali matanya sampai ia tidak merasakan kantuk lagi meskipun hanya sebentar. Melihat ulah Sasuke, mau tidak mau membuat Naruto kesal juga.

"Cepat Teme" desak Naruto tidak sabaran. Di tariknya tangan lemah Sasuke dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan..

BYUR..

Basahlah sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan rambut melawan gravitasinya itu basah kuyup dan lepek. Sontak, hal itu membuat Naruto mendapatkan deathglare yang amat mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Dobe, apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Astaga, ternyata penyakit lama Naruto bangkit lagi sehingga membuat Sasuke memijit keningnya, berharap dengan itu ia bisa meredam kekesalannya kepada makhluk ter-Dobe di depannya ini. # di shuriken Naruto.

"Kenapa airnya dingin Naruto?, jangan katakan kalau lisrik pemanasnya mati lagi" geram Sasuke sembari menggigil kedinginan.

Sasuke tersenyum senang, seakan-akan tidak ada kesalahan apapun yang dilakukannya. "Tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir kalau mandi di musim panas pemborosan. Lagipula kata Sakura mandi air dingin dapat membuat kita segar, Teme" jelas Naruto dengan wajah innocent-nya.

PLAK..

Sasuke memukul keningnya, tampak sudah sangat frustasi dengan ke-Dobe-an Naruto. Kini, ia sangat mengerti kenapa saat bertemu pertama kalinya dengan Naruto, ia dengan mudahnya memanggilnya Dobe. Ck, mendokusei.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke dengan aura berwarna ungu kehitaman di sekitarnya. Mampu membuat Naruto merasakan firasat buruk akan segera menimpanya.

"Teme, ada apa?" tanya Naruto mulai melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya membentur tembok kamar mandi.

"Karna kau sudah membuatku kedinginan, maka kau harus di hukum Dobe" ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah nan menakutkan.

GULP

Naruto kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Entah benar atau hanya hayalannya sendiri, Sasuke terlihat seperti predator pemangsa. "Hukuman, aku hanya ingin menghemat, apa itu salah" Naruto berusaha membela diri. Toh, ini juga untuk kebaikannya bukan?.

"Ya, dan ini juga bagian dalam berhemat bukan?" desah Sasuke tepat di depan telinga Naruto. "Yeah, daripada harus membeli penghangat ruangan, lebih baik menggunakan tubuhmu" lanjut Sasuke.

Dan, untuk seterusnya kita akan mendengar berbagai macam desahan dan erangan dari arah kamar mandi. #author nosebleed.

E = Emosi

As we know, Naruto adalah perebus ramen terbaik se-dunia. Dari ramen rasa miso *favorite-nya* sampai dengan ramen rasa tomat. Entah, apa yang dipikirkan sang author sampai-sampai membuat ramen rasa baru di fict gajenya satu ini, hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Namun, hal itu hanya berlaku pada ramen. Hanya ramen dan bukan masakan lain.

Lalu, apa yang dilakukannya saat ini bersama panci dan sayuran hijau di atas meja?

Setelah di usut-usut, ternyata Naruto akan memberikan kejutan di hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Kenapa ia lebih memilih memasakkan makanan yang bisa saja rasanya hancur dan beracun daripada memesan kue dan merayakan bersama keluarga mereka?. Jawabannya adalah karena Sasuke tidak suka perayaan seperti itu, *kecuali perayaan pernikahan mereka tentunya* dan Naruto yang beberapa bulan lalu mempunyai hobi baru, yaitu menabung.

Oke, bact to the story

"Jadi, begitu ya" gumam Naruto sambil manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Di tangannya, terlihat selembar resep berwarna merah dengan gambar sayur di potong rapi dengan warna yang sangat indah, sukses membuat senyum senang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Saya akan berusaha, dattebayo" teriak Naruto semangat dengan mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

.

.

Sejenak, kita tinggalkan dulu perjuangan Naruto dan menemui seorang lagi pemain utama kita. Uchiha Sasuke, namanya. Seorang pria yang baru beberapa bulan yang lalu merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 23. Saat ini, ia sedang menuju ke apartement miliknya ah.. lebih tepatnya milik keluarga kecil miliknya. Samar-samar, seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya membayangkan wajah chubby Naruto yang selalu menyambutnya di depan pintu setiap kali ia pulang. Jangan lupakan senyum lima jari miliknya yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil dibandingkan pria seumurannya.

"Tadaima" gumam Sasuke sembari memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan. Dan..

Krik.. krik.. krik.. *di injak author karena berisik*

Hening..

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 1 tahun ini ia tidak melihat ujung hidung milik Naruto menyapanya. Sontak, berbagai pertanyaan menghampiri otaknya.

Apakah Naruto sakit?

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, Uke seaktif dan selincah Naruto tidak mungkin sakit. Lagipula, mereka rutin melakukan 'olahraga' bersama ketika ada waktu senggang. Coret.

Apakah Naruto sedang berbelanja seperti yang sering dilakukan perempuan lain?

WTH! Tentu saja tidak. Meskipun Naruto adalah seorang Uke yang sangat manis bahkan melebihi seorang gadis, ia bukanlah tipe yang seperti itu. Apalagi beberapa bulan yang lalu Naruto mempunyai hobi baru yang mampu membuatnya tidak membeli pakaian selama satu tahun ke depan. Coret.

Lalu, apa yang dilakukannya?

Penasaran, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik mereka. Berharap kalau iris onixnya dapat menangkap surai orange cerah milik Naruto.

Nihil, di kamar mandi pun tidak ada. Mendesah pelan, Sasuke kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi ketika mendengar sebuah suara gaduh dari arah dapur.

Brak.. Prang..

Sontak, sura itu menjadikan trigger baginya untuk berlari apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, ia tidak tahu. Terakhir kali ia mendengar suara itu adalah di saat Naruto jatuh dari kursi hanya karena meraih ramen yang Sasuke sembunyikan di atas lemari dengan alasan mengurangi berat badan Naruto yang naik 2 kg tahun lalu.

"Naru..." teriak Sasuke setibanya di TKP. Dan..

BINGO

Ia melihat Naruto dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja dan tanpa kekurangan sedikitpun. Bahkan senyum lima jarinya semakin terkembang saja ketika melihat wajah khawatir ditambah peluh yang membasahi tubuh milik Sasuke.

"Okaerinasai, Teme" ucapnya tersenyum senang, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Berdehem pelan, Sasuke memperbaiki letak kemejanya yang kusut karena berlarian "Sedang apa kau, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Iris onixnya mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruto yang saat ini memunggunginya.

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, tidak suka di cueki oleh sang Uke. "Dobe" ulang Sasuke sedikit keras.

"Hn, Teme" jawab Naruto sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dengan membawa sepiring sayuran berwarna hijau segar di tangannya, serta di atasnya terlihat beberapa potongan sayuran berwarna merah dan hijau kekuningan. Tampak sangat menggugah selera bagi author.

"Apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto seakan-akan sedang bermain tebak-tebakan. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal yang masih terlihat dari tatapan Sasuke karena di cueki terlalu lama olehnya. *padahal hanya satu menit kok* #di tendang Sasuke

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, yang kemudian berubah dengan senyum mesum legendaris khas Uchiha. "Ah, hari kita melakukan olahraga kan?" jawabnya santai. Tangannya mulai meraba punggung Naruto, turun ke pinggang dan menyingkap baju kaos yang dikenakan Naruto. tangan nakalnya semakin naik sampai mencapai puting milik Naruto. lalu.. **STOP! **Fict ini rated T.

"Serius Teme!" bentak Naruto mulai tidak nyaman dengan tangan nakal milik Sasuke. Di tepisnya tangan Sasuke sampai terlepas, sukses membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati karena acara favoritenya gagal total untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke sekenanya. Ia lebih memilih berpikir apa alasan Naruto berubah serius untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya malam ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah senyum senang menghiasi wajah Sasuke pertanda bahwa ia mengetahui jawabannya. "Ah, kau pasti hamil" jawab Sasuke enteng.

Krik.. Krik.. Krik.. *suara jangkrik sekarat yang sudah di injak sang author sebelumnya*

Hening...

"Ehh, hamil" beo Naruto tampaknya belum ter-connect dengan ucapan Sasuke.

1..

Naruto masih berpikir..

2..

Mata Naruto melotot tajam sehingga membuat Sasuke salah tingkah..

3..

Naruto siap-siap memberikan bogem mentah miliknya..

"Teme, nyebelin" teriak Naruto marah luar binasa. Menggebrak meja dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong karenanya. "Apa salahku?" batin Sasuke dengan lebay-nya. Ah, tampaknya sofa ruang tamu akan menjadi sahabat terbaiknya malam ini. Poor Sasuke.

.

.

07.00 pagi

Pagi hari menyambut Konoha. Kota dimana kedamaian selalu ada. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku dengan keluarga kecil kita satu ini.

Hening. Itulah yang akan kita katakan ketika kita datang bertamu di apartement tersebut. Salahkan Naruto yang seharusnya selalu bangun pagi dan selalu berteriak membangun Sasuke dari arah dapur. Namun, diakibatkan rasa kesalnya kepada sang suami a.k.a Sasuke, maka Naruto lebih memilih diam dan berpura-pura tidur di kamar daripada harus bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Istilah kerennya Naruto sedang mengalami masa ngambek selayaknya gadis muda yang tidak di beri coklat valentine oleh sang kekasih.

Oke, lupakan kalimat akhir itu.

Sasuke, pemuda yang di jadikan obyek kekesalan Naruto saat ini sedang menopang dagunya. Tampak tidak berselera untuk memakan ramen miso yang di seduhnya 30 menit yang lalu itu. Sesekali, iris onixnya memandang pintu coklat muda yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Berharap pintu itu terbuka meskipun kemungkinannya hampir mendekati 0%. Sasuke bahkan heran, bisa-bisanya Naruto tahan berdiam diri sampai jam 07.00 pagi di dalam kamar, padahal Sasuke sangat tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan tahan kalau hanya sendirian di dalam kamar. "Ah, dasar" gerutu Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Di habiskannya ramen rasa miso kesukaan Naruto dengan cepat dan segera berangkat ke Kantor.

_Tampaknya ini akan sulit bagimu Sas!_

F : fans

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, dengan hati-hati Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Iris safirnya memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan apartementnya, memastikan kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar sudah pergi ke Kantor. Ternyata, Naruto sudah bangun sejak pukul 05.00 pagi, hanya saja ia malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yng kusut karena lelah menangis kepada Sasuke. Apa kata planet kalau melihat seorang pemuda ehem kuat seperti Naruto menangis hanya karena seorang makhluk Tuhan yang paling mesum macam Sasuke.

Mendesah pelan, Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di meja makan. _Hangat. _Ia bahkan masih merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke, yakinlah dirinya kalau kursi ini adalah kursi yang baru saja di duduki oleh Sasuke. Bahkan bau parfume-nya masih tercium dan jangan lupa ceceran kuah ramen yang sudah dingin. Sejenak, perasaan bersalah menyerang benak Naruto. Bagaimanapun ia yang seharusnya memasakkan makanan untuk Sasuke pagi ini. Namun, karena ego yang terlampau besar ia membuat Sasuke tidur di luar dan mungkin saja tidak mandi pagi dikarenakan kamar mandi mereka terdapat di dalam kamarnya. "Hah, Sasuke pasti bau" desah Naruto tidak nyambung dengan fict yang author tulis di naskahnya.

Tring.. tring..

Terdengar bunyi bel apartement miliknya berbunyi. Sontak, hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut dan bertanya-tanya siapakah yang datang bertamu di waktu orang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di luar sana.

Orangtuanya?

Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di Amerika dan akan kembali 6 bulan lagi.

Sasuke?

Itu tambah tidak mungkin. Ia sudah berangkat beberapa saat yang lalu dan mungkin saja sudah sampai di Kantornya.

Lalu siapa?

Diakibatkan rasa penasarannya yang terlampau besar, dengan berlari kecil ia menuju pintu apartementnya, memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan... ia tidak menemukan seorang pun di sana. Iris safirnya hanya melihat sepucuk surat dan sekuntum mawar putih.

"Eh, siapa yang punya?" gumam Naruto memungut bunga itu dan mencium wangi mint bercampur citrus di dalamnya. Wanginya aneh dan unik namun wangi di waktu bersamaan. Begitu juga dengan bau di surat itu. Sebuah surat berwarna putih bergaris ysng Naruto yakin berasal dari kertas buku.

"Berarti ini punya laki-laki" ucap Naruto menarik kesimpulan. Dibukanya surat itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

Baca.. baca.. baca..

Isinya...

**Aku penggemarmu..**

**Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu..**

**Setiap langkah, gerakan, suaramu selalu aku simpan di dalam memori otakku..**

**Aku tidak bisa memalinkan wajahku meskipun hanya sedetikpun ke arah lain..**

**Namun, kau berubah, membuatku hancur..**

**Tolong, jangan menghancurkanku..**

**Aku masih ingin hidup, ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi..**

**Bunga itu sebagai tanda bahwa aku mengalah, mengalah pada cintamu yang begitu kuat mengekangku dalam ikatan pernikahan..**

**Selamat hari jadi kita yang pertama Naruto no Dobe..**

**Sasuke..**

**Pesan!**

**Aku akan pulang lebih awal nanti malam untuk mendapatkan 'hadiah-ku', jadi bersiap-siaplah Dobe-chan..**

Tiga kedutan besar terbentuk di dahinya.. dengan perlahan-lahan di hancurkannya menjadi berkeping-keping surat itu.

"Teme mesum, brengsek, aku bukan perempuan Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal meskipun hatinya sangat senang dengan puisi plagiat nan lebay milik Sasuke yang diconteknya dari sang Author.

Tbc

Hwa,,, ceritanya aneh deh... Ryu kehabisan ide...! #mengacak rambut Naruto.

Gomennasai bagi semuanya jika ceritanya aneh bin gila...

Sebenarnya, Ryu kebingungan di 3 huruf ini karena sekarang Ryu sedang tidak ada keinginan untuk membuat cerita.. tapi karena Ryu emang sudah dari kemarin-kemarin ingin sekali menyambut fict ini jadi saya paksa deh nih otak..

Nah, sebenarnya yang D itu tidak akan menjadi mesum tapi romantis,, lalu yang E akan ending, tapi Ryu pikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau 1 masalah habis dalam 3 huruf ini...

Lalu, ada yang mau bertanya dimana Ryu dapat inspirasi puisi gaje nan tidak jelas di atas...

Hmm,,, sebenarnya itu puisi kilat Ryu sendiri... soalnya Ryu bermaksud buat menghabiskan fict ini dalam 1 hari, jadi Ryu karang saja deh.. maaf kalau puisinya lebay atau apalah semacamnya...

Terus, kalau ada yang bingung makanan apa yang dimasak Naruto, dan kemanakah perginya?

Jawabannya adalah itu tumis kangkung kesukaan Ryu dan perginya ke rumah Ryu juga... khukhu..

Kalau ada yang protes boleh pesan ryu pake PM atau ke fb ryu, zifue puput love fujoshi..

Akhir kata, mind to review my simple fict..?


End file.
